


Accidental Apparation

by daryldixon (ryancallaghan)



Series: Hermione and the Winchesters [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, One Shot, Other, accidental apparation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-19 22:53:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2405891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryancallaghan/pseuds/daryldixon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione made a mistake while running from Snatchers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accidental Apparation

Hermione wasn’t sure what happened - one second, she was running away from the Snatchers, Disapparated on the spot, not really thinking of where to go, just to get away. Then she was standing in what looked to be a motel room, a really horrible one, that was occupied by three men - two of which were pointing guns at her. Her eyes scanned the room as she backed up to a corner, wand raised with a steady hand; the third man, a dark haired fellow with a dirty trench coat, merely just cocked his head at her, as if he was confused by her actions.

Sam jumped out of his chair when a loud crack resounded throughout the small room, instantly reaching for his gun without even looking to see what made the noise first. When he finally did, however, he was confused when his gaze caught sight of the young woman who wasn’t there before; concern fell over him once he got a better look at her. She was filthy, covered in dirt with random leaves and twigs stuck in her curly hair - like she was running through a forest - but he also noticed the blood stains on her clothes, her skin, the dark circles under her eyes and the almost emaciated gaunt of underfed in her cheeks.

He saw Dean open his mouth in the corner of his eyes, most likely to ask who she was and how she got in their room, when she beat him to it, “Where am I?” Her voice was quiet but guarded, a British accent clear as a bell. 

“North America, Appleton, Wisconsin,” Castiel answered, making her jump slightly and pointed her...stick thing at him. Once she processed what he said, her eyes widened and her mouth dropped a little as her breath quicken.

“Oh no, no no no, I have to get back,” She muttered, mostly to herself but they could all hear her. Dean and Sam exchanged confused looks before turning back to the girl, just in time to see her turn on the spot and disappear with another loud crack that made the brothers jump again.

“Cas, who the hell was that?!” Dean exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air when he turned around to face the angel, gun still clutched tightly in his hand; Sam relaxed enough to put his down but was too worked up to return to his seat.

“Hermione Granger. If you wish to speak with her again later, I will go retrieve her. But as of right now, she’s in the middle of something important, so please don’t summon her. She’ll be a great use to our cause later but not until the issue in Britain is solved.” Castiel warned them, staring at each intently with a firm expression, namely at Dean, as Cas knows that he’d most likely go ahead and summon her anyways. The brothers share another look before shrugging and finally relaxed, forgetting about the small British woman for the time being.


End file.
